This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for making quilting pieces having a sewing expanse of constant width on each edge of the quilting piece.
Quilting requires precision sewing to fit all the various pieces of a pattern together. Each quilting piece must be provided with a sewing expanse on each edge of the quilting piece to allow for sewing the quilting pieces together to form a quilt. Conventionally, seamstresses mark on the fabric a cutting line which is separated from the sewing line of the quilting piece by about 1/4 inch. The fabric is then cut along the cutting line and the cut out piece now has the quilting piece surrounded by a sewing expanse to allow for sewing the quilting pieces together.
Mechanical means for marking a line spaced apart a fixed distance from a master pattern is known. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,499 to Glick. A device for sewing a hem on a window shade a fixed distance from an edge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,466 to McAllister. Neither of these devices, however, could be used to cut a quilting piece so that the quilting piece has a sewing expanse for sewing the quilt pieces together.
A need exists for a system to cut quilt pieces from fabric which automatically allows for a sewing expanse.